To The Stars
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: ThunderCats/Star Trek. On the trail Mumm-Ra traveled thousands of years ago, warriors of a violent empire come searching for his powerful weapons, Can the combined team of Lion-O and the ThunderCats and Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise save not only 3rd Earth but the entire galaxy? How far will our to-be-legendary leaders go to protect their teams ... their families?
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

_M__any years ago the great British explorer George Mallory, who was to die on Mount Everest, was asked: why did he want to climb it. He said, 'Because it is there.' Well, space is there, and we're going to climb it, and the moon and the planets are there, and new hopes for knowledge and peace are there. And, therefore, as we set sail we ask God's blessing on the most hazardous and dangerous and greatest adventure on which man has ever embarked._ - John F Kennedy

**An "Unexplored World", Eridan Belt Sector, known by inhabitants as "Third Earth"… **

Celebration filled the air of New Avista. After weeks of reconstruction, power was finally fully restored. All thanks to unified help of all the animals, led by the Cats, especially Lord Lion-O, King of the ThunderCats. Not everyone was celebrating though. Lion-O walked out of the central palace of the city, and leaned on the railing. He looked over the well-lit city, then up to the stars that shined brightly in the night sky. He had no worries of being disturbed. Panthro was down working on the Thundertank, Wily Kit and Wily Kat were enjoying the elephants company, and Cheetara and Tygra were dancing the night away. So, here he was with his thoughts as company.

"Coin for your thoughts?"

Or so he thought.

The young lion glanced to see the pretty cleric leaning against the railing beside him. "Surprised you're not still showing these birds how to properly dance with my brother," Lion-O smiled slightly.

"Tygra can fly an aircraft very well, but when it comes to the art of dancing…" Cheetara smirked, "He has two left feet." She lifted her bare foot and rubbed her toes. "A girl can only stand her feet stepped on so many times before she needs a break. And when I saw you leave, I thought this would be a good time to talk. Ancients know we haven't had a chance since… things happened."

"If I've learned anything in the last few weeks it's to roll with the punches, Cheetara," Lion-O smiled slightly as he looked back up to the stars.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked the young King.

"I will be, Pumyra… hurt. Everything she said to me was just lies to get close," Lion-O sighed, glancing down at his hands, "That's twice now I've misread a girl's signals… at least with you it was well intentioned, you trying to help me master the Sword…"

"Yes…" Cheetara said tightly, averting her eyes.

"Leo had trouble with Panthera too," Lion-O said with a faint smile, gaining questioning eyes from the cheetah. "I still have his memories from the Book of Omens. His hardest struggle wasn't organizing Thundera and keeping peace among all the animals… but getting Panthera's hand and holding on to it. Maybe… I've just been going about things wrong."

"What do you mean?" Cheetara asked, and before he could answer Tygra appeared behind her, draping an arm around the cheetah's shoulder.

"There're tons of girls in here, Lion-O, of ever species you can think of, even Thunderians!" Tygra smirked somewhat playfully toward his brother. "Why you have to tie mine up?"

Cheetara sighed in annoyance but allowed Tygra to lead her back to the party, giving Lion-O one last parting glance, finding his gaze back up to the stars.

"Leo struggled with problem to problem, small thing to small thing… which only added more problems… I think I'll try focusing on the big picture instead…" Lion-O whispered to himself as he stared at the blinking stars. A thought struck his mind as he recalled what he had learned from the Book of Omens. He knew from Leo's memories the ThunderCats on Mumm-Ra's ship weren't the only ones. What became of the rest of his people?

-TC/ST-

**Planetoid Memory Alpha, Alpha Centauri Sector, Alpha Quadrant **

Scientists and Scholars of the United Federation of Planets busily buzzed through the seven dome instillation on the planet Memory Alpha. The Instillation held the combined information from exploration from the very first Federation star craft and even back to the early travels and studies by the Vulcans. Few were allowed to even know the location of the planet, and fewer were allowed to access the station's vast storehouses of knowledge and information.

How this group of individuals who rapidly approached the planet in their cloaked warships came to know of Memory Alpha none would know. None the less they were coming and no one on the station was had a even a slight chance of being aware before it was too late. Likelihood any would survive their arrival was even slimmer, prisoners and survivors were not common among Klingon raids.

A group of scientist busily went about studying the various data sources when an odd buzzing sound filtered the air. They looked up and fear filled them at the red energy forming around them slowly taking the shapes of the ten warriors teleporting into the station. They were tall dark tan skinned humanoids with rigged foreheads and long dark hair, and sharp threatening uniforms and large fearsome weapons in their hands. "Klingons!" A woman screamed before a phaser rifle blast silenced her forever.

"HoH! tera'ngan 'Iw pa' SoD!" One Klingon yelled as they began to fire on the unarmed scientists, moving through the area of complex, killing anything that moved. "yoS ngaQ, peQ chang."

One final Klingon teleported onto the station, unlike the others he was bald headed with less severe ridges on his forehead, and an eye patch bolted to over his eye showing the emblem of the Klingon Empire. One of the Klingon General's warriors pointed him to what looked like one of the oldest data platforms in the complex and he made his way to it. With a slight snort, the Klingon General began keying in the information and a moment later his eyes widened as a satisfied smile graced his violent face. "'oH wIghaj."

"Sa'!" One of the warriors called out, "warped vaj mIch 'ej nughoS nom DIvI' 'ejDo'. 'entepray'Daq."

"Kirk…"the general smiled predatorily, "ghom maH tagha'."

"Please… mercy… I have a family back on earth…" a woman breathed as she tried to drag herself toward the general's feet.

"Thou know'st 'tis common," the general said, surprising the woman by speaking not only English but Shakespearian English. "All that lives must die." He said pulling a hand phaser from his belt and firing point blank to her head. "Passing through nature to eternity." He glanced around the group of warriors. "jorwI', tIHmey Duj lan. lom nuH Samta'meH wIghaj."

The Klingons busied themselves with assembling a large explosive device to the computer their leader had accessed. They had almost finished when the buzz-like ringing of teleportation once again filled the chamber. A group of Federation officers appeared and began firing on the Klingon Invaders. The leader was a young man, relatively tall with blond hair and a gold uniform tunic, next to him was a taller dark haired Vulcan in a blue uniform, with perfectly trimmed dark hair, pointed eyebrows and ears. To their right was a young woman of African descent with her long dark hair tied back in a ponytail over her red uniform skirt. And with them were two officers in red shirts. "Uhura, try to talk to them and find out why they're attacking,"" the man in the gold tunic called.

"You really want me to ask them why they're trying to kill us, _Captain_?" Uhura called back as they ducked behind cover as one of the two officers fell from phaser hits.

"No need for a translator, Captain Kirk," the general spoke with a smile.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Kirk said from his cover.

"You have no idea, James Tiberius," the General laughed, "All the world is a play, and all the men and women merely actors. They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts." The Klingon chuckled to himself, "I have many parts left to play, Dear Captain. But you, my friend, your stage exit is at hand. It's an honor to be your final foe." He said as he and his remaining men beamed out.

"Spock! What did they do?" Kirk asked as the three ran forward to the console.

"Explosive, Captain," the Vulcan stated examining the bomb attached to the console.

"You don't say, Spock," Kirk said as he, Spock and Uhura examined the bomb. "What kind?"

"Uncertain, Sir," Spock narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps the demolition expert would be better suited to give a diagnostic."

"Right," Kirk nodded, but Uhura tapped his shoulder and pointed back to the two dead bodies. "Could be a problem there… they didn't make it…" He then pulled his communicator from his belt. "Kirk to Enterprise. M'ress, do you read?"

"Enterprise here, Captain," a purring voice came through as well the sound of explosions.

"I need Scotty," Kirk said, noticing the timer getting shorter.

"Stand by…" A few moments later a Scottish accent snapped. "What!?"

"Need you down here, Scotty, we don't want Memory Alpha blown to hell," Kirk stated.

"Aye, and we don't need the Enterprise blown to hell either, now do we?" Scotty replied.

"Scotty, I'm serious," Kirk bit his lip staring at the countdown.

"So 'm I, Captain," Scotty replied, "We have three Klingon Birds-of-Prey firing on us at one time, and 'tis all I can do to keep 'er shields up."

"Scotty, we have a BOMB set to explode," Kirk growled out.

"Ah, why didn't ye say so?" Scotty's tone changed instantly, "I'll send one of my best engineers, Ben'll fix it right up." Scotty screaming the name Ben could be heard as the com was cut off.

A moment later, a young male teleported before them. He was a humanoid feline in a blue star fleet uniform. White fur with black stripes covered what wasn't covered in his uniform, and a long thin tail swished behind him. "Lt. Bengali reporting for duty, Captain," the young feline saluted.

"Great, lieutenant, come fix this!" Kirk said, pointing to the bomb, "We don't die and you're up for a promotion."

Bengali went to one knee before the bomb and examined. "They're not playing with this one, Captain," He said, biting his lip. "I've done drills with this type of bomb several times back at the Academy." He said as he began unscrewing the front of the bomb.

"Good, you're familiar…" Kirk breathed a sigh of relief.

"How many of those drills were successful, Lieutenant?" Spock asked.

"You'll feel better if you forget you asked that, Sir," Ben gave a tight smile getting a quirked eyebrow from Spock.

"Maybe you and Uhura should beam back to the Enterprise," Kirk said glancing to his first officer and lead communications officer.

"Out of the question," Uhura shook her head.

"We all beam back or no one beams back, Jim," Spock said, without taking his eyes off the carefully working feline.

"No pressure, Kid," Kirk placed a hand lightly on Bengali's shoulder.

The three officers watched in silence as the engineer went from working on the bomb to the console that it was attached to. Uhura took a hard swallow but glanced to the side when Spock took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She glanced up at the Vulcan and whispered "Love you, too…"

"Lt. Commander Uhura, public displays and declarations of affection are strictly prohibited on high risk away missions by Federation Code 2484-A, paragraph three," Spock said officially, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

Kirk watched as the countdown closed in to fading away completely. He closed his eyes as it made its final count. He stayed stock still and stiff. He cracked open one eye after a moment to see Bengali working solely on the console. "Lieutenant?"

"Oh, sorry… I disarmed the bomb a while back and been working on trying to see what the Klingons were after. I just didn't bother with the digital timer. Requires reading Klingon and that's one of my weaker studies…"

Kirk and Uhura breathed a sigh of relief while Spock raised an eyebrow. "Great work disarming the bomb, Lt. Commander," Kirk said. "But you have midnight shift duty for a week for the mini heart attack you gave me." He patted the boy's back, "Did you find what they were after."

"Yes sir, a flight path of an ancient ship through Romulan space to the Eridan Belt," Bengali stated.

"Scotty, this Caitian has earned a promotion," Kirk said into his com.

"Aye, Ben is one of me best, Jim, was gonna vouch for him in the next officer meeting," Scotty replied. "Dunno what they were after, but those Birds-of-Prey cloaked and got out of here fast, sir."

"Um, sir, I'm not a Caitian," Bengali stated sheepishly, "I'm a Thunderian."

"Fascinating…" Spock muttered.

"Doesn't matter that they're gone, we know where they're headed. Beam us up, Scotty," Kirk stated.

As soon as they found themselves on the teleportation pads, the officers quickly walked toward the exit, Kirk motioning Bengali to follow. "You're with us on the bridge."

The group quickly entered the bridge, an officer announcing that the Captain on the bridge as Kirk made his way to his chair. "Bengali, give Mr. Sulu the flight path." The young thundarian nodded, and went to the Asian pilot, pointing on his screen what he had taken from the console.

"Mr. Sulu, take us after them."

_**Space… the final frontier…**_

In orbit of the planetoid the Federation starship lifted from the shadow, the light of the system's star shining on the white metal along the long nacelles with glowing red tips and blue lights along the edge connected to a long sloping cylinder hull leading to a large saucer section.

As the light hit the saucer, English writing could be read: "USS Enterprise" over "NCC-1701".

_**These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise… **_

Engines at the back of the saucer pushed it out of orbit of the planetoid.

_**Her five year mission:**_

The ship slowly increase speed as it completely left the orbital range of Memory Alpha.

_**To explore strange, new worlds… **_

The engines came to a stop as a faint roaring sound began to escape the ship into surrounding space as the nacelles began to glow.

_**To seek out new life and new civilizations…**_

The roar increased in volume as the lights on the nacelles became almost blinding.

_**To boldly go… **_

As the roaring and light reached a crescendo, the Enterprise launched forward beyond the speed of light, leaving behind twin trails of blue energy.

_**Where no one has gone before. **_

**STAR TREK/THUNDERCATS**

_**To the Stars**_

_**Star Trek and all related characters are the property of Paramont Pictures **_

_**ThunderCats and all related characters are property of WB Studios **_


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact part 1

**ThunderCats/Star Trek**

**To The Stars**

_**Chapter 1: First Contact pt. 1**_

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2232.84, Admiral Jonathan Archer signing. This is the final voyage of the USS Enterprise NX-01. After a final cruise to Vulcan and back to Earth Space dock, where she will be decommissioned and dismantled. Though her story is not finished, I have been informed from Star Fleet that much of the pieces will either go to or be melted down for the frame of a new starship. The Enterprise will be reborn in the form of a brand new, updated Constitution-class cruiser. I'm happy that her legacy, and the legacy of those who have fought, bleed and even died to bring the Federation together will live on through this new Enterprise. We are now approaching Vulcan and I look forward to seeing my old friend, Ambassador T'pol again. It is how it should be, that her captain and her first officer be the ones to bring the Enterprise home to be decommissioned and then reborn. Admiral Archer signing off."

Jonathan sighed as he closed the recorder, and sat back in the captain's chair, the arthritis in his back causing his aged face to wince. "Admiral, a shuttle is approaching from Vulcan, and requesting permission to dock. It's Ambassador T'pol, Sir." The com officer spoke up.

"Permission granted, tell her I'll meet her at the docking bay. Lt. Commander Kirk, you have the Con." Archer stood up and offered the captain's chair to the blond headed man. "I understand you're transferring to the USS Kelvin after this cruise."

"Yes, Sir," Kirk nodded, "I'd like to be close to my wife. She's expecting our son soon."

"I also put in for you a promotion to Commander and suggested Captain Robau to make you his first officer. You've served the Enterprise well in her final years, George, I'm sure you'll serve the Kelvin excellently as well. And First Officer pay is much better at starting a family, son." Archer said, slapping Kirk's arm. "Congratulations."

Admiral Archer made his way to the docking bay and saw the Vulcan woman standing in what could be described regal robes, and not looking a day older than the day they parted all those years ago. "Permission to come aboard, Admiral," T'pol said holding her chin high, her eyes never leaving the admiral.

"Permission gladly granted, Ambassador," Archer said as he came to a stop before the woman.

They held formality for several moments, before T'pol closed the gap and wrapped her arms around her old friend. "It is nice to see you again, Jon," She said into his shoulder, "You look good."

"I thought Vulcans couldn't lie, T'pol," Jonathan said as he pulled away, "I'm old as dirt, and you don't look as if you've aged a day."

"My people do age at a lower rate," T'pol said, straightening her robes. "But human skin cream and hair color seems to aid in the decrease of that physical change." She added with a slight smirk, as she touched her short hair.

"Please, I'll be cold in the ground before you have your first wrinkle," Archer said, turning and walking back toward the turbolift. "And you better give me a damn good eulogy when I finally give it up."

"With all due respect, Admiral, you'll likely outlive all of us," T'pol fell into step beside him. "You're far too stubborn and hardheaded, even for a human. I can think of only one other of your species that annoyed me as much or that I adored as much."

"Trip was a good one, very lucky too," Archer said as the lift began to rise.

"I was the lucky one to have him for our short time, Jon," T'pol replied.

"You know, the ship they're going to build out of this rust bucket," Archer said, glancing upward, "I suggested they christen her USS Charles Tucker."

"I feel Trip would have preferred it as it is," T'pol sighed, "I have faith that this is only the beginning of the legacy of the Enterprise, my friend. Plus he'd, in his own words, kick your ass for plastering his real name on that Constitution's saucer section… his own words."

"Admiral Archer to the bridge!" Kirk's voice sounded through the overhead.

"Duty calls," T'pol nodded, and Archer pressed the button to take them to the Bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge!" an officer called as Archer and T'pol walked onto the bridge.

"Report," Archer ordered as he stepped toward the captain's chair.

"Wide range SOS, sir," Kirk replied, "Going to not only all Federation ships in range, but also Klingon and Romulan channels."

"What's the situation?" Archer narrowed his eyes.

"The Planet Thundera, sir," Kirk replied, "It's going to be destroyed…"

-STTC-

**Planet Thundera, Argelius Sector **

Jagara, Chief Cleric of High Lord Lionel Ruler of Thundera and Lord of the ThunderCats walked with a heavy heart filled with sadness and fear. She looked around the rich, clean streets of the capitol city, people were shopping, children playing, men and women courting one another, but why shouldn't they? It was just another day, but Jagara had known this day was coming for many years. Oh she didn't know the exact date, but she had visions to tell her when the day would arrive, to tell her that it was too late. Fate could not be changed. On this day their home world, and the majority of their race, all of their heroes, the heroic ThunderCats, all were doomed.

She had one final mission to accomplish, one last prophecy to give and to protect the one she gives it to and then she will be finished and she could die in peace. She approached the technology and forgery complex, took a deep breath and stepped inside toward the living areas. She paused at a door and gave a polite knock. A few moment later a white tiger answered, and smiled at the aged cleric. "Holiness, what do we owe your visit."

"I just came to see my young friend… one last time…" Jagara said, her stoic demeanor being challenged by sudden emotions.

"One last time? Are you going somewhere, Gara?" a six year old cub glanced up at the purple robed cleric with innocent blue eyes.

"I… I am, Bengali," Jagara said, going to one knee, "I am going on a… journey."

"Will you be gone a long time?" Bengali asked as he and his father allowed her into their home.

"Yes… but you needn't worry, young one," Jagara smiled tightly, "I'll be watching over you."

"You'll be back for me when I become a ThunderCat, right?" Bengali bounced on his heels, "You said I'd be a great ThunderCat one day, only right for you to be here to see it come true, and everything you say happens, right Jagara?" the cub rambled.

"I won't have to be there, child, I already know you will be a fine ThunderCat for Lord Lion-O," Jagara smiled.

"You mean Lord Lionel?" Jagara asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course, forgive me… and… I only wish some of the things I have seen never come to pass…" Jagara sighed as she sat down heavily, "Come, Bengali, sit with me… let me look at you…" the boy obediently sat next to the sad old jaguar. "How I wish I could watch you grow up, but I'll be sure to tell your mother the fine young man she has for a son."

"Jagara?" Bengali asked, as she glanced up toward the sky, looking at one of Thundera's moons. She closed her eyes as a comet slammed into it, causing a massive explosion into the sky.

"The time… has come…" she whispered sadly.

Panic filled the streets as the large fragments of the planet's moon began falling quickly toward Thundera. "Bengali must make it off world," Jagara said to the cub's father as they rushed out into the suddenly anarchic streets, "he's all that matters," she said quickly as they ran.

Assault vehicles quickly appeared, and Lord Lionel climbed out, holding the Mystic Sword of Omens. "Jagara…"

"My Lord, we must evacuate as many as we can, the planet is doomed." She said sadly.

"I've sent out a message to the Federation as well as SOS's out on the Romulan and Klingon frequencies. Spirits willing they will arrive in time." Lionel said, gripping the sword.

Bengali's father climbed into the back of one of the vehicles, and Jagara lifted the cub and handed him to the father. She paused for a moment, running her fingers through fur. "Listen to me, child," she said, looking into his eyes. "The days of Thundera are soon to be past. Our peoples will be scattered throughout the stars. But be brave, you, and you alone will find the last living Lord of the ThunderCats, of a bloodline long stolen from us to a far off world. You will discover him, and he will bring our people not only hope, but also a new home. I will watch over you, as your mother has watched over you from your birth. We will be with you always, Bengali. Be brave."

"I'll try to buy us more time…" he heard Lord Lionel say, holding aloft the Mystic Sword of Omens. "Thunder… Thunder… THUNDER! THUNDERCATS! HOOO!" He cried as a crimson beam erupted from the sword, slamming into the moon fragments, holding them off, if for only a short time.

Bengali and his father arrived and saw various Star Fleet officers, Klingon Warriors, and Romulans, each helping people loading up the Thunderians onto various shuttles. "Is this all there is?" Bengali's father said sadly.

Bengali's eyes widened when an entire starship flew down through the clouds. "Wh-what is that?"

"It's the Enterprise!" a federation officer said proudly as the NX-01 flew downward, lowering her landing struts.

A large ramp lowered as the majestic ship touched down, and crew members rushed down, led by the Vulcan Ambassador T'pol. "Hurry, there isn't much time," T'pol called pointing toward the ramp. The ground shook violently as the first of the moon fragments hit several hundred miles away. "T'pol, this is Archer, hurry the atmosphere is collapsing!"

The various Thunderians quickly rushed onto the ship. Bengali's father helping guide them from behind, so focused on the others he never noticed that his son trip. "Son? BENGALI!"

"I have him, hurry on board," T'pol said, running toward the fallen young child. She scooped him up into her arms, and her eyes widened when a large shock wave. She held him tightly and ran toward the Enterprise. Bengali screamed as the wave struck sending them flying through the air. The Vulcan cried in pain as she fell hard on jagged rubble and metal. "Hang on…" She wheezed, climbing first to her knees, than to her feet, never once losing her grip on the child, leaving a trail of green blood in her wake.

She climbed up the ramp and handed the child to his father as the Enterprise lifted the ramp. "Everyone's on board, Admiral," Kirk said, standing by T'pol in the bay.

"You heard the man," Archer said from the bridge, "Take us up and polarize the hull, this is going to get bumpy…"

"Admiral, the largest portion of the moon is about to strike the planet…" the helmsman said, and Archer looked up to see the red energy losing its strength as the largest portion of the moon began to rip through the planet's weakening atmosphere.

"Admiral Archer to all ships and shuttles, warp away now." Archer called out through the open channels.

"But sir, warping in atmospheric conditions…" the helmsman warned.

"There's nothing going to save this planet's atmosphere, do it Lieutenant," Archer ordered sadly. A moment later, all vessels warped through the skies, leaving the multitudes left behind to scream in terror for only a moment.

The ships made it clear of the planet as the atmosphere of Thundera collapsed completely, and the home planet of the noble Thunderian race exploded leaving an asteroid field and two large lifeless, jagged planetoids as the grave marker.

"How many did we get?" Archer asked, "How many did we save?"

"Twenty five thousand…" the science officer spoke softly.

"Send the report to Star Fleet Command… and have any available ships search for any other survivors," Archer ordered, before the com chimed.

"Admiral…" Lt. Commander Kirk's voice sounded through the com. "You need to get down to the bay sir… Now…"

Archer quickly made his way down, and found a large group gathered. They parted for him and he saw T'pol on his back. "I was able to seal the puncture wounds on her back, but…" the chief physician said softly, "She's bleeding on the inside… we don't have the equipment on board to save her, sir… best I can do is make her comfortable for the moments she has left…"

"There has to be something in med bay that can help her," Archer said desperately.

"Med Bay had already been stripped down, sir," the physician said, "Remember this was just supposed to be a retirement cruise…"

"Jon…" T'pol said weakly, and Archer took her hand.

"I'm here, T'pol," the Admiral said softly.

"Is the boy ok?" T'pol asked, and Archer glanced to where the young Bengali stood by watching.

"He's ok, you saved him, T'pol," Archer whispered, squeezing her hand, gulping when he realized how cold it was.

"I told you… you'd outlive all of us, Admiral…" T'pol gave a week smile, coughing up a few drops of blood.

"Save your strength, T'pol, you're going to make it through this…" Archer closed his eyes tightly.

"I just want you to know…" T'pol touched his cheek softly, "I have been… and always shall be… your friend…"

A soft smile graced her face as her eyes grew heavy and closed. "Jonathan… live long… and prosper…" She said with her final breath.

As the Admiral mourned his friend, Bengali watched silently from his father's side. He heard his father speaking with another surviving Thunderian about the future of their race, seeking their own colonies or seeking refuge with their 'cousins' the Caitians. But something on the wall of the bay grabbed the young cub's attention. He silently walked away from his father's side and stood before a plaque on the wall. He reached out and touched the bronze item. He traced the engraved image of the very ship he was riding in before reading softly aloud the words below it. "USS Enterprise… To explore strange, new worlds… To seek out new life and new civilizations…" he paused as he remembered Jagara's final words to him, that he would find the long lost and last Lord of the ThunderCats, and their new home as he read the final phrase, "To boldly go where no one has gone before…"

-TCST-

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.07. After successfully stopping an attempted bombing of the Memory Alpha station, with much thanks to the now promoted Lt. Commander Bengali, the Enterprise is following the trail of the Dark Pyramid, the flagship of what some historians have called the Dark Empire. After it disappeared several hundred years before the Vulcans made First Contact with the Human Race, said empire collapsed, the largest portion becoming what is now known as the Klingon Empire. Star Fleet Command has made some dialogue with the Klingons concerning the attack on Memory Alpha, but the Empire stands that this was a rogue group with no connection with the Empire. I have my doubts but my concern at the moment is what it is that they're after. We don't know what we will find when we find the end of this flight path, nor do we have any idea what it is that the Klingons are after but by the ferocity of their attack it cannot be good for the Federation." Captain James T. Kirk closed his log and glanced over at the white tiger looking over the star map with Hikaru Sulu.

"Estimated time of arrival, Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The data Bengali provided leads toward a galaxy, with only a single M-Class planet, Captain. It's the most likely destination; we will be arriving in orbit in five to six hours." Sulu replied.

"I'd suggest to be cautious, Captain," Spock stated from where he stood off to the side of the bridge. "We won't know where the Klingon ships are till they uncloak."

"C'mon, Spock, I'm always on the side of caution," Kirk replied, earning a raised eyebrow from his Vulcan first officer. "Any early scans, Dr. Marcus?"

"the M-Class has many signs of life, early scans shows many of which are intelligent, Jim-er-Captain," the pretty blond at the science console stated. "No signs on if they're spacefaring, sir."

"Need I remind you of the Prime Directive, Captain?" Spock asked, causing the captain to frown. "I probably should… but know you will abide by it as you do the guidelines for fraternization."

"Kittle and Pot, Mr. Spock?" Kirk smirked, with a glance to a suddenly flushing Uhura.

"I am merely making a point, Captain," Spock replied, with the same straight face, "I am not calling anyone or anything 'black', Sir."

"Permission to c'mon the bridge, Capt'n," Kirk glanced up to see Scotty standing at the entry way.

"Permission granted, Mr. Scott," Kirk smiled.

"Aye, didn' I tell ye that Benji was something, Sir?" Scotty said, slapping a hand on Bengali's shoulder. "One of the finest engineers under me, Jim."

"He definitely came through today," Kirk nodded.

"Thank you, Captain, Commander Scott," Bengali smiled sheepishly.

"Oy, I told ye before, call me Scotty, lad," Scotty laughed heartedly.

"Tell me though, Mr. Bengali," Kirk glanced up curiously. "I know since Thundera was destroyed years ago, most of the Thunderians are trying to work out a way to restore your culture. What brought you to Starfleet instead?"

"The Enterprise, Sir," Bengali replied, and Kirk's eyes opened in surprise, "Not this one, the NX-01. I was in the group rescued from Thundera by her crew. The Vulcan Ambassador actually gave her life to save me."

"I remember reading of Ambassador T'pol being one of the casualties of that rescue operation," Mr. Spock spoke up. "So you were the Thunderian child she saved?"

"She gave her life getting me on board the Enterprise," Bengali explained, glancing around the bridge crew. "It only seemed right… that I make her sacrifice worth something. I still remember being overjoyed when I found out I would be assigned to the Enterprise after I graduated Star Fleet Academy."

"Well, we're glad to have you as part of our family, Benji," Kirk stood up and slapped Bengali's arm. "Spock, Uhura, Bones, Bengali, you're going to be on the Away team once we reach the planet, so get some shut eye. Mr. Sulu when we beam down you'll have the Con, M'ress will hold communication contact with Uhura." Kirk glanced around the bridge, "Any questions? Good. Away team will be dismissed till time for the pre-mission brief. Mr. Sulu, take the Con."

"Sir," Hikaru said, standing up and going to the Captain's chair as the group filed out, and M'ress, an attractive young Caitian with a long red mane that almost matched her Star Fleet skirt came in, giving a "high five tag" with Uhura before taking the communications seat.

After the Captain and his away team left the bridge, Dr. Carol Marcus stood from the science console and adjusted her skirt before casually making her way toward the elevator. "One moment, Dr. Marcus," Sulu said, his lip gave a slight tweak as he held his poker face.

"Yes, Sir?" Carol asked, turning to the Asian pilot.

"Remind the captain not to oversleep past the mission pre-brief," He said with a tight smirk, causing the blonde's cheeks to color.

"I…I…I'll be sure to… sir…" She stammered, before quickly scurrying out of the bridge.

-TCST-

**Third Earth, Outer Orbit**

General Chang sat on the bridge of the lead Bird of Prey as they entered the orbit of the planet. "pa'vetlhDaq maH ghoch peQ." (We have arrived at the destination, General). The helmsman stated.

"pov, nuH Hotlh tagh." (Excellent, begin scanning for the weapon) the General smiled, his one eye scanning across his red-lit bridge.

"woH maH readings jen HoS puS. Sam qaStaHvIS wa' qaStaHvIS choS, wa' bIQ'a' eastern, 'ej latlh vIH rIn mojmeH." (We're picking up several high energy readings. one in located in a desert, one in the eastern ocean, and another moving over the continent.) a bridge officer spoke up.

DoS tlhoS be'ghomDaq? (Which is the closest target?) the general asked.

The science officer pointed toward the moving target. "Then Cry Havoc and let loose the dogs of war! Launch the To'Duj fighters…"

-TCST-

The Feliner's engines roared to life as Tygra worked over the instruments in the cockpit of the aircraft. "BYE! BYE-BYE!" Wilykit and Wilykat jumped in the windows, waving at the birds, some of the younger birds waving back just as enthusiastically.

"Kits, have a seat and buckle up," Cheetara instructed softly, as Panthro gripped his seat and mutter curses under his breath.

As the kittens buckled up, Tygra called back to his younger brother. "Alright, Lion-O, what's the plan? Go after the next stone?"

Cheetara also glanced to the young king and noticed the weariness in his eyes that he covered quickly with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe we should go back to Thundera for a few days," Cheetara offered. "Rest and refocus our energies. And it wouldn't hurt to see how the refugees are doing at reconstruction. They could probably use a good word from their king to reassure them… and maybe their king needs some reassurance that he has a home to fight for."

"Cheetara has a good point," Lion-O nodded, "Take us home, Tygra. We'll determine where next stone is hidden from there."

"Next Stop: New Thundera!" Tygra said, hitting the throttle and flying them toward their home.

They rode in casual conversation, mostly Lion-O and Tygra sharing old stories while Cheetara and the kittens listened silently, and Panthro grumping and whimpering about the flight. Their conversation ended after an hour of travel when a beeping on the radar began to sound. "What's that?" Lion-O asked, as Tygra checked over the instruments.

"Three aircraft approaching rapidly," Tygra said, narrowing his eyes on the radar.

"Avista?" Cheetara asked from her seat.

"Don't think so, bigger than their jets," Tygra shook his head, "Bigger than Mumm-Ra's fighters too."

"Maybe they're friendly," Wilykat piped in. The three green fighters seemed to reply to that thought by firing on the Feliner with their strange green energy blasts, then one launched a glowing torpedo, that Tygra narrowly was able to dodge. "What the heck was that?" he asked, as the torpedo hit the ground causing a massive explosion.

"Don't get hit by those," Lion-O shook his head.

"Buckle up, this is going to get bumpy!" Tygra yelled, "Lion-O get on the guns."

Lion-O nodded and climbed a ladder to the gunnery seat. "I have one in my sight, keep me level," Lion-O instructed as he closed one eye to focus on the strange green bird-like fighter. He pulled the trigger and as the explosive shells flew toward the oncoming attacker. To the lion king's surprise they hit an invisible barrier. "They have some kind of shield, Tygra, our weapons are useless…" He yelled to his brother, but when he glanced back his eyes widened, and dove down the latter as energy beams ripped the gunnery pod to pieces.

"Lion-O!" Wilykit yelled, as Cheetara unsnapped and helped the king to the seat beside her.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he fastened his restraints.

"Yeah, hope we stay that way… get us out of here, Tygra!" Lion-O shouted to his brother.

"I'm trying! They're faster and more maneuverable than we are!" He said, trying to dodge more fire, but this time the green blasts ripped through the side of the Feliner, causing an explosion. "Whiskers, we're hit!" Tygra growled as the entire aircraft shook, as more and more blasts struck the Feliner, blowing off armor plating, and causing explosions and fire. "Lion-O, get everyone on the Tank!"

"You heard him," Panthro said, as he unstrapped himself.

"What, why?" Lion-O asked.

"These things lasers are tearing us apart, maybe the tanks armor will add more protection," Tygra replied, struggling to keep the plane under control.

"What about you?" Lion-O asked.

"I'll be right behind you, just gotta get us low enough that we can jump out in the tank," He replied, "Now get your sorry tail in the tank!"

Panthro ushered the kids toward the bay where the Thundertank was stored, while Cheetara seemed reluctant to leave.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Lion-O said, placing a hand on the small of her back and motioning her toward the tank, "You in danger isn't going to help him any."

She sighed and nodded. He helped her in the back of the tank, when the wall exploded. Lion-O barely was able to latch on to the side of the tank with his Clawshield.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara screamed, reaching for him.

"Get in the tank!" He said as it stabilized out enough for him to get his footing. He could see all the smoke coming from the Feliner filling the air around them as they flew. "You are not going to try to make a noble suicide today, brother…" Lion-O whispered under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Cheetara yelled through the rushing wind.

"I'm going after Tygra," Lion-O yelled back, "I won't be long!"

And with that he entered back into the cockpit of the Feliner. "I TOLD YOU TO GET IN THE TANK!" Tygra yelled from the sparking, burning controls.

"You'll die if you stay here," Lion-O yelled over the roaring flames and explosions.

"I don't matter," Tygra yelled, "You're the King!"

"You matter to Cheetara, idiot!" Lion-O gripped his chair. "You think about her any when you came up with this idea?"

"Sure I did," Tygra shook his head, "I'm more than willing to die for her."

Before he could even focus on anything else, Lion-O clocked him with his Clawshield right in the jaw. "She'd prefer for you to live for her. Let's go." He said, hoisting his brother over his shoulder. "Whiskers, you need to loose some weight…" He groaned as he started back toward the tank.

Lion-O made it to the tank, and dropped Tygra like a sack of potatoes in the seat across from Cheetara. "What happened to him?" Cheetara asked in concern.

"He hit his head," the young king lied as he attached his seatbelts. "Everyone buckle up! Panthro! we need to get out of the Feliner before it explodes!"

"How you want us to just drive out into the air?" He asked, and when the king stared at him. "Shit. Alright, fasten up; this is not going to be fun…"

Panthro quickly climbed into the driver's seat of the Thundertank and began powering it up. "Girl, I am so sorry we have to do this…" He whispered, but the engine roared to life as if to say his wish was her command. "We need you to protect us… at least this one last time…" He put the tank into gear and hit the accelerator, and the tank tread screamed as it span on the metal platform. Just as the Thundertank shot forward, their attackers blasts hit the engine and fuel supply causing the Feliner to explode violently in the air. The pilots of their attacking aircraft seemed surprise to see the mighty Thundertank roar out of the explosion and plummet toward the ground.

"I'm sorry, girl…" Panthro said as he braced himself for impact. The tank slammed into the unforgiving ground, causing metal armor, a few wheels and the left tank tread to fly through the air as it bounced and tumbled across the ground.

Inside the violently flipping tank, Cheetara's belt broke sending her flying through the air. "LOOK OUT!" Lion-O yelled, quickly hitting his belt release, and jumped to catch her, turning himself to hit the floor, taking the blunt of the impact.

The tank finally settled, broken, dented and smoking. Inside the cockpit Panthro shook his head and looked over the display, seeing nothing but red lights. "Is everyone ok back there?" Panthro asked, the jarred open cockpit hatch.

"We're fine," Lion-O asked shaking out of his daze. Cheetara simply stared at him, frowning when he brushed the blood from his forehead. "Just a scratch here and there…"

"They're coming back around," Panthro warned, "The tank's dead in the water, but the racers should hold together long enough to get clear." He said, hitting the button to unsnap the bikes from the side of the tank.

The ThunderCats climbed out of the tank, and Lion-O looked up at the approaching. "Cheetara take the kittens on one, Panthro you take Tygra on the other."

"And what about you?" Panthro asked.

"Someone needs to keep them occupied. Let's see how these guys can take on the Sword of Omens…" He said drawing his sword.

"But…" Cheetara pressed.

"I'll be ok, trust me." He said, seeming far more mature than she realized he was.

She slowly nodded and mounted one of the bikes. Lion-O helped the kittens on and glanced to see Panthro gripping the still unconscious Tygra. "Don't do something stupid, My King," Panthro warned as he hit the throttle and jumped forward.

"Yes, be careful…" Cheetara nodded, following along behind him.

Lion-O watched them go before turning to the approaching three ships. He gripped the Sword of Omens and closed his eyes, praying that it'll be enough. He opened his blue eyes, and they gave off an eerie glow as his claw shield extended up to his shoulder. "She needs you, Brother… I can die for her all I want… Thunder…" He swung the sword, extending the blade. "THUNDER!" He swung it another direction, drawing its width and length even more. "THUNDER!" He held it up as the Eye of the sword changed to that of the ThunderCats symbol. "**THUNDERCATS! HOOOOOOOOO!**" The Eye erupted in a massive blast that completely engulfed one of the alien fighters, vaporizing it and ripping the wing off another. The damaged fighter slammed into the ground while the other turned and escaped to the skies.

Lion-O approached the crashed fighter but paused when the cockpit burst open. A towering humanoid figure rose. He had long braided black hair, flowing out from under a metal masked helmet. His bulky built body was clad in thick leather armor and in his hand was an odd curved blade with various points and two handles at the curves. "Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!" he growled, glaring at the lion.

"Excuse me?" Lion-O asked, taking a step back.

The alien warrior roared, diving toward Lion-O, his blade striking the Sword of Omens in a fury.

Lion-O struggled to deflect his attacks with the sword and claw. Whoever this was, he was an insanely well trained fighter.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, at the ruins of the ThunderTank, energy fields appeared, taking the shape of five humanoids.

"This is the location we detected the Klingon weapon signatures," Commander Spock spoke, glancing at his tricorder. "As well as another high level energy signature of unknown origin."

"Oh my god…" Bengali said, approaching the wreckage of the Thundertank.

"You recognize this, Bengali?" Uhura asked as she, Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy approached him.

"Yeah, this is an antique T-Tank 280. They were used by the ThunderCats and Thunderian Defense Force for years. They haven't been used in several generations. I remember seeing one in a museum back on Thundera." Bengali said in amazement, "What's one doing all the way out here…"

"Fascinating…" Spock rubbed his jaw.

"There's the To'Duj Fighter over there and… The Klingon's fighting a native!" Uhura pointed out to where the fight was going on.

"That's … That's a Thunderian…" Bengali breathed, "We have to help him!" He called, rushing toward the fight.

"Bengali!" Kirk yelled, "Damnit!" He called as they raced after him.

Lion-O struggled, deflecting attacks and trying to tell the attacker that he wasn't an enemy. But he and the alien attacker couldn't understand one another.

"HEY!" Bengali shouted as he and the away team rushed up the hill toward the two combatants.

The warrior's attention was lost for just a moment. Just enough time for Lion-O to sink his sword into the alien's chest. The alien gasped before falling to the ground dead.

Lion-O stared at the body for several moments in shock. This was the first time he had taken a direct life, but the warrior left him no other options. He glanced up to see the white striped tiger in the odd uniform with the four other aliens. His eyes darted around them, holding the sword and claw in a defensive position.

They chattered together in a language he didn't understand. "Who are you? What do you want?" Lion-O asked, a low growl in his voice as he stared at the new comers.

Then the white tiger said something to the others, and the one in the yellow shirt nodded. "Hello," the white tiger said awkwardly, approaching him with his hands held up looking as if he had to think about what he was saying. "Uh … I am Bengali... We am Um… not here… to harm… We uh… is friendly… we come in peace…"

**To Be Continued…**

Next chapter: First Contact pt.2


End file.
